Breaking Point
by animearia
Summary: Everything was going fine at Blue Pegasus, Laxus was enduring the endless flirtations...until he finally snapped. Quite frankly, it was probably a miracle he lasted this long. Inspired by a fan art.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Sooooo I saw this fanart and I had to write the thing. This shot in to my head practically fully formed. I just had such a head-cannon of Laxus being sick or not feeling great and wanting to hug Freed and then I added more and more to it until eventually we had this...I had another idea too but I figure one per fan art's enough otherwise I'll be writing every hour of the day! _**

Laxus would never be quite sure how he'd ended up as a member of Blue Pegasus. Fairy Tail had close ties with them, and Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshu knew they'd be welcome there after Fairy Tail disbanded. They hadn't really known where to go and Laxus had been shaken up by the loss of the only home he'd ever really known. Not to mention the rest of his family. Evergreen had wanted to go to Blue Pegasus because of the guilds host club, she was pissed that Elfman had gone off with his sisters and no doubt wanted to make herself feel better. Bickslow hadn't cared one way or the other and Freed….ah. That was how he'd been talked in to joining Blue Pegasus. _Freed_.

Freed felt like Fairy Tail owed Blue Pegasus after all they'd done for them both with Tenrou Island and other things. Freed had declared that joining Blue Pegasus would help to pay back the debt they owed them. Personally Laxus didn't think this had anything to do with him, and Freed was taking it too far but Freed couldn't be talked out of it once he'd set his convictions on something. Laxus wouldn't have minded, but he remembered very clearly Freed gazing at some 3D pictures of The Trimens…naked. Laxus growled at the memory.

That would have been enough for Laxus to say no, to put his foot down and refuse the idea…and yet here they where. Blue Pegasus. Laxus didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He constantly had women hanging all over him, which normally wouldn't bother him, he wasn't interested and it was work. But he knew it upset Freed and Laxus hated it when Freed was upset. His feelings for Freed hadn't come to his attention until sometime after he'd rejoined the Guild, after talking to Freed, he knew the younger man's feelings for him had started a lot sooner he just hadn't been able to see it at the time.

They'd started messing around during the Grand Magic Games, and they'd been together by the time the Games wrapped up. Just in time for the Ball in fact. Laxus loved Freed deeply, he was his soul mate. It killed him a little bit more each day to upset Freed. Freed might act like it didn't bother him, after all it was nothing he hadn't witnessed before, but Laxus knew it was starting to get to him, even if Freed himself hadn't realised yet. They would get home and Freed would attach himself to Laxus, hugging him tightly. Kissing him deeply. He'd even left a mark or two on him before, on his neck to be exact...which was quite difficult to hide. Not that Laxus really minded, but Ichiya did. _Have to keep the patrons happy. _

The women where more reserved with Freed, maybe it was because he looked so refined, so delicate and noble. But they kept a respectful distance away, unlike the women who clung to Laxus's biceps and squeezed as close as they could manage. But Freed insisted it was work, and they owed Blue Pegasus. It was pretty much all he'd say on the matter, although his eye had started to twitch recently when doing so. He was hoping Freed would snap and they could finally leave this God forsaken place. And _them. _The Trimens. _Eve. _The one who flirted with everyone. Everyone knew he and Freed where together, except for the patrons of course, but Eve would flirt with anything that breathed and he'd taken a particular liking to Freed. Laxus knew Freed wouldn't do anything, he was oblivious and had no interest anyway. Laxus knew it was the default setting for the Trimens, Eve had even tried to flirt with Laxus himself before a scathing glare had sent him running. But it irritated him nonetheless.

Until eventually…_he_ snapped.

* * *

Laxus woke up gasping for air, his heart racing. Freed's scream of "Laxus!" echoing throughout his brain. That scream…it was raw…full of fear and pain. He swallowed hard and looked down to see Freed curled up at his side, his arms wrapped around Laxus's stomach, his face snuggled in to his chest. His hair splayed out behind him messily. Laxus drank in the sight, allowing it to calm him down as he reached out to run his fingers across Freed's cheek. That scream had haunted Laxus ever since that day. The day he'd breathed in all the magic barrier particles to save the town they'd been working in. He knew he'd terrified Freed, and the younger man still wasn't quite over it. It suddenly occurred to him if that's why Freed was so insistent on Blue Pegasus, a safe Guild that didn't often have dangerous missions. If that's why Freed insisted on the host work. Because Laxus wouldn't get hurt. Laxus idly started to stroke Freed's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and yet he couldn't bring himself to try and sleep more. He was worried he'd be sent straight back to that nightmare. So he contented himself with being Freed's pillow and gazed at the man while he slept, lightly stroking his hair. Laxus wasn't sure how much time had passed when the other mage sleepily opened his eyes. He knew Freed was starting to wake up when his grip on him tightened, and he snuggled his head a bit closer, before finally blinking open his eyes. Laxus smiled at the sight.

"Mornin'" Laxus said softly.

"How long have you been awake?" Freed mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. Still not completely awake. Laxus shrugged.

"Don't know, a few hours" Freed looked at him, concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin, just had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep" the concern on Freed's face didn't vanish, but he did wriggle up Laxus's body to bring their faces level, before cupping Laxus' face with one hand and giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. Laxus brought his hand up and tangled it in Freed's hair, cupping his head. _I didn't mean to worry him but….I'm not gonna not take advantage of that. _He smiled in to the kiss. Freed eventually broke away and buried his face in Laxus's neck. Laxus would have been quite happy to stay like that all day, except for the fact they had to get to work. _Oh joy. _Laxus didn't mind work, he wasn't afraid to work hard, but he didn't enjoy _this _work and today…he really wasn't in the mood, he still felt slightly on edge, the nightmare lingering. But he'd made a commitment, despite his better judgement. He groaned and let his head drop back to the pillow, feeling Freed lightly kiss his neck. He really, _really _didn't want to get up.

A few hours later and a grumpier than usual Laxus was sitting on one of the seats in Blue Pegasus, his usual ladies sitting around him. There was one lady in particular, who'd had her eye on Laxus, and she always flirted heavily. But it was always verbal. The other women never did anything more than touch his arm, or hug it. But this particular lady had evidently decided that today was the day she'd make Laxus hers, or whatever the hell was running through her head. Laxus could feel his already worn out patience, thinning even further as the woman flirted on and _on. _He really hoped Freed couldn't hear what she was saying, she was being..more forward than usual.

"Laxus, you're just so handsome" she cooed. "I wonder what it would be like to….." the woman put her hand on Laxus's stomach, her hand running down his abdominals. Laxus snatched her wrist before she could get any lower. Eyes snapping up to where Freed was seated, hoping he hadn't been looking in his direction.

But luck wasn't on his side, and the day obviously wasn't going to go as he wanted. Freed was looking right at him, and Laxus saw the look in his eyes quite clearly. Pain, hurt, and anger. He watched Freed's fingers twitch towards his sword…that wasn't hanging in it's usual place. No weapons where allowed in the club after all. He watched as Freed opened his mouth to yell, probably something about "No fawning over Laxus!"…before it snapped back shut without uttering a word and his hand clenched in to a fist.

"I'm sorry" Laxus mouthed at him. Freed just nodded slightly and Laxus wanted to punch something. Laxus turned back to the lady. "Sorry, no intimate touching" he growled. The rules of the club where no touching aside from hands or the odd touch to the arm. Something certain ladies always tried to press further and further but Laxus hadn't encountered a lady quite so brazen before. She adopted a coy look. It didn't suit her, nor did it have the effect she was hoping for.

"But I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move" she purred. _Tough shit, you'll be waiting a long time lady. Why don't you take up knitting or something, if you need something to do with your hands. _Laxus adopted his usual smirk.

"I don't make the rules" he responded. She pouted. "And I'm not allowed to make a move on anyone" he said with satisfaction. _Thems the breaks kid. _He internally cackled. He never thought he'd be grateful to Ichiya for anything. Laxus was so busy with his inner glee that he didn't notice what his little fan was up to. That was his mistake.

She was edging closer and closer to Laxus, until she was pressed against his arm. If he'd been paying attention he might have been able to get away, but he was too busy gloating about his smart manoeuvring of the rules. _Freed will be so proud. _He internally chuckled. Laxus was never great at remembering rules…or caring about them in fact. He mentally patted himself on the back. _Job well done Laxus. _The lady slid one hand down Laxus's arm, he didn't think anything of it, it wouldn't be the first time someone had groped his bicep. It sickened him a little to think of it but..he was actually used to it. The arm slid around his own, hugging it to her chest. Laxus internally sighed. _Why do they always want to hug my arm? It's not a body pillow. _He internally grumbled. He didn't notice what the other hand was doing. For a dragon slayer…it wasn't his most shining moment as all of his senses failed him.

The lady's free hand snaked out, coming up to touch Laxu's face, Laxus was forced to look at the lips fast approaching his face, he started to bring up his free arm, the one not locked in a death grip, to push her away. _What the fu-_Laxus's thoughts where cut off because suddenly the lady was repelled. Laxus hadn't gotten a chance to push her away himself, his hand was hanging there in the air, ready to shove her away. But the lady had been pushed back seemingly by nothing. Laxus caught a glimpse of a flicker of purple. _Freed. _Laxus snapped his head around to where Freed was sitting. The other man's body was rigid, his hands clenched in fists. He was upset…and furious.

"Excuse me ladies" he threw out to his companions, before quickly crossing over to Freed. He gently touched his shoulder. "Freed-"

"Don't. It's fine."

"It's not fine Freed" Laxus growled. He could see how upset Freed was, he wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly. Freed knew Laxus had no interest in women, but he didn't like it when someone touched _his _Laxus. Normally he would make his displeasure known but as Freed kept insisting..this was _work_. Freed opened his mouth to say something but the two where interrupted by the arrival of Eve.

_Great. Just what this moment needs. _Laxus scowled.

"Freed, you're looking more angelic than usual today" the Trimen purred, sidling up next to him. _Gag me. _Of course, Eve was one of the Trimens. They didn't sidle. They _glided_. But Laxus refused to acknowledge that fact. So Eve _sidled. _Laxus narrowed his eyes. Eve was chattering on and Laxus found himself getting more and more annoyed. He'd practically been molested and Freed, despite throwing out some runes and quite obviously being upset about the matter…was smiling and chatting to Eve as if he wasn't at all bothered that his boyfriend had nearly been kissed by someone else. Nearly been _touched _by someone else. Freed was oblivious. Laxus knew that. It wasn't his fault, it was just how he was. He didn't realise when someone was flirting with him, like Eve was quite obviously doing. He just chattered away like they were having a normal conversation. Laxus felt his teeth grind. He could hear the warning crackle of his lightning.

"Freed" Laxus growled out.

"Your hair is just….so stunning…so silky" Eve was saying, reaching out to touch Freed's hair. _Oh I don't think so kid. _

"Thank you, I do spend rather a lot of time taking care of it. I did have it short once but I-" Laxus snapped. The brat was touching Freed's hair, the flirting was blatant and there was Freed about to throw out his hair care routine. _It's not his fault…it's not his fault…._Laxus reminded himself. But it didn't matter. He was exhausted. He couldn't stop thinking about that awful dream. He'd nearly been molested _twice _and Freed was just standing there, chatting away to Eve who was, as usual, flirting with him when he _knew _Freed belonged to Laxus. Laxus felt angry and that was putting it lightly….but also a little hurt. He knew, deep down he _knew _Freed was upset by what had happened, it was obvious, but everything got on top of him in that moment and Laxus just felt like Freed didn't _care. _Lightning flashed down, hitting the floor perilously close to Eve. Laxus was breathing hard, trying to keep a hold of his temper. It had been all he could do to make sure it didn't actually hit the kid.

"Laxus!" Freed shouted. _Admonished _him. He spun on his heel and stalked out of the club, ripping his tie off and throwing it away without a word. He needed to get _away. _

He stormed back to the apartment, lightning crackling around him. Storm clouds rolling in fast. _Good. It matches my mood. _He burst through doors until he finally ended up in their bedroom. He could smell Freed everywhere. Laxus took deep breaths of Freed's scent, pacing towards his side of the bed where the scent was strongest. He felt the exhaustion hit him and he sank down on to Freed's side of the bed. He picked up the other man's pillow. The one he used when he wasn't using Laxus as one. It was a rare occasion but it did happen. Laxus sighed and buried his face in it, steadily breathing in the calming scent that was Freed. _He's going to be so mad at me. _Laxus thought, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Freed snatched up he and Laxus's things from behind the bar, extending his apologies to Master Bob before rushing after Laxus. Freed had very nearly lost his temper when that woman had touched Laxus's stomach…and tried to touch lower. He'd been ready to draw his sword and shout at her to get away from Laxus, but then he'd remembered where they where. Working. At the Guild they owed so much to. He'd forced himself to nod at Laxus. Laxus had even apologised as if it was his fault. It wasn't. His reflexes had stopped the woman from reaching her goal, and Laxus hadn't wanted to work here in the first place but he'd been out voted.

Freed was determined to shake it off and carry on. After all, he'd be able to touch Laxus all he wanted later, he'd make Laxus forget that awful woman's touch. Just like he always did these days. Not that Laxus was in any way interested in her but Freed often found himself feeling territorial during his time at work. There were just…so many of them. Luckily they never usually did more than touch or grope Laxus's arm, which set Freed's teeth on edge but he could endure it. What he couldn't endure was the woman who'd just attempted to touch Laxus far more intimately than was allowed, by both the club and himself, attempting to kiss him. Freed had been keeping an eye on Laxus since he'd snatched the woman's hand away. In fact his gaze was usually on Laxus the majority of the time.

No-one was allowed to touch Laxus except for him…but he'd had to adapt and change that rule in order to work at Blue Pegasus. He'd sacrificed Laxus's arms. After all…women where forever fawning over him and clutching at his arms. _Yes, they're very well defined…strong…warm…..safe…..but it's far better to be inside them than whatever it is they're doing. _He reasoned with himself. He dealt with it by recharging, as it were. Hugging Laxus tightly as soon as they got home for a good half an hour, cuddling him. Kissing him. It relaxed him after a long day of tension. Freed knew Laxus would never cheat on him, would never purposely hurt him, but it was other people that Freed didn't trust. So he kept an eye on his boyfriend.

Freed knew Laxus was upset by what had nearly happened, and upset no doubt that he, Freed, was upset. He hadn't been able to hide it before Laxus had looked at him. He could see Laxus was distracted as well as tired, so it wasn't his fault that he hadn't noticed what the woman was doing. But Freed had. He'd watched in a sort of sick fascination as she'd gotten closer and closer…and then she'd grabbed Laxus's face and Freed just snapped. He could see what was going to happen seconds before it did. He was already casting when she started to lean in, Laxus brought his hand up to shove her away but Freed had already finished casting. _Kissing is definitely not allowed. You can't…you can't kiss Laxus. He's mine. You can't. _Freed had thought trying to calm himself down before he did anything else. Freed couldn't seem to make himself relax, he was rigid. His shoulders tense. He couldn't unclench his fists. Not until Laxus touched his shoulder and Freed suddenly felt the tension ebb a little. He was still upset, but Laxus was there.

Laxus who was quite obviously fuming. _We need this job, we have to honour our commitment, if Laxus loses his temper…I can't let him. Besides, he's only so angry because I'm upset. _"Don't. It's fine" Freed managed to get out.

"It's not fine Freed" Laxus replied, his voice a growl. Freed was ready to comfort him, the words right there on the tip of his tongue…but Eve interrupted them. Eve was always so kind and complimentary to him, Freed could be nothing but the same back, but for some reason this irritated Laxus. Even more so today than usual. As he conversed with Eve, Freed felt Laxus's lightening crackling in the air. _I know he's tired, he must have had a severely bad dream if he couldn't…or wouldn't go back to sleep. _Freed knew Laxus would talk to him about it when he was ready so rather than pushing him for answers, Freed comforted him as best he could. But his boyfriends exhaustion was evident to anyone who looked closely at him. _He's upset about what happened, and he's upset that I'm upset, but this is an extreme overreaction to a mere conversation about hair care. _Freed thought to himself. Freed started to reach out his hands towards Laxus, intending to rub his arm, to show that he wasn't ignoring him…or his upset. But before he could things got…rather out of hand. One minute Eve had been touching Freed's hair, complimenting it and the next a lightening bolt had narrowly missed the other mage.

"Laxus!" Freed shouted at him, shocked, but before he could say anything else, Laxus spun and stormed out of the club. _Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You're like a small child, overreacting when you feel ignored. Besides, he only touched…my…hair…oh. _Oh. Freed's brain provided him with a mental image of the previous day, when one of Laxus's admirers had dared to touch his hair, their fingers petting the soft strands. Freed hadn't liked it. He wouldn't have liked it if Eve had done the same thing to Laxus. _I see. This must be flirting, Laxus did say that Eve does it a lot. _Freed thought to himself. Laxus had been attempting to correct his obliviousness to flirting, mostly by telling Freed that if he didn't like someone doing it to Laxus then Laxus wouldn't like someone doing it to Freed. Freed was getting there….very slowly.

Freed called out Laxus's name, but Laxus was _fast _and Freed knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to him. He could only hope that Laxus, feeling exhausted and upset, would head straight for home. Freed picked up his pace, and soon found himself pushing open the door to the apartment.

"Laxus?" Freed called out. Silence greeted him. He cautiously closed the door, before venturing further in to the apartment. Laxus wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, which left one place he might be. After depositing their things in their usual spot, Freed gently pushed open the bedroom door and came to a halt. Laxus was curled up in the foetal position on Freed's side of the bed, his face buried in Freed's pillow and he was definitely asleep, if the steady rise and fall of his chest was anything to go by. Freed smiled at the sight, carefully padding forward. He lightly brushed Laxus's hair out of his face, before gently tugging the blanket over him. Tucking him in as carefully as he could so as not to wake him. Freed smiled down at the man he loved, and kissed him lightly on the cheek before retreating.

* * *

Laxus slowly came awake, blinking his eyes open gently. He wasn't sure what it was that had woken him up, but he figured he'd slept enough. He slowly sat up, the blanket that had been tucked over him falling down to his waist….._wait…blanket? I didn't…._Laxus sniffed the air. _Freed. _He could tell the other man was in the apartment from the smell. Freed's scent was stronger. That and he could smell something cooking. All signs pointed to Freed, which meant….Laxus glanced at the time. _Yep. He followed me. He's going to be so mad. _Laxus scrubbed a hand over his face, before sighing deeply. _I better get this over with. _Laxus swung his legs out of bed and slowly trudged in the direction of the kitchen.

Freed was totally absorbed in his cooking, so he didn't notice Laxus enter the doorway. Laxus paused for a moment and just watched. Freed was standing in front of the stove, wearing a pair of dark pants, and a black, sleeveless shirt. Freed's lightly muscled arms on full display. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, high on his head. He was bustling around, adding a little of this, and a little of that before tasting it. If music had been playing, Freed would probably have been dancing, but he'd obviously elected to work in silence so he wouldn't wake Laxus up. Laxus couldn't help the smile that came to his face, the little ways that Freed showed how much he cared got to Laxus more than the bigger ones he had to admit. He steeled himself for what he had to do. It was never easy for him admitting he was wrong, especially when it came to something like this. He didn't like the way that Eve fawned over Freed, and he didn't like the way he'd been shut out of the conversation…but he had overreacted. He knew that.

"I'm sorry" Laxus said roughly. Freed spun, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I can apologise without being sick Freed" Laxus mumbled. Freed waved his hand.

"I'm not talking about that" Freed said, dismissively.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just…tired." Freed raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate and refusing to back down. "I had a bad dream so I didn't sleep well and I…I got jealous okay. Eve's always flirting with you and he was touching you" Laxus sulked. Freed blushed and turned back to the stove, making himself busy.

"I…..I was jealous too" He said quietly. "That woman…she was touching you and she nearly…." Freed swallowed. He felt a presence at his back and knew Laxus was right behind him.

"I'm going to switch to working behind the bar. I know it's not what Ichiya wanted but…I don't want to keep hurting you Freed. I'm sorry, I know it's not what the deal with Blue Pegasus was. You went to so much trouble to protect me-"

"What do you mean?" Freed said quickly, too quickly. Laxus smirked.

"I figured out why you wanted to go to Blue Pegasus so much. You had to know I'd figure it out eventually" Freed mumbled something unintelligible and Laxus smirked, bringing his head down so his lips where near to Freed's ear. "You wanted me to work as a host with you because I'd be safe. No dangerous missions…." Laxus trailed off, kissing the spot behind Freed's ear that he liked so much. He felt Freed shiver.

"I don't…I don't know what you're talking about. We owe Blue Pegasus quite a debt and-"

"Yeah yeah, I know the spiel Freed. But I'm not buying it anymore"

"I…but…I…." Laxus wrapped his arms around Freed, snuggling close to him.

"Thank you." he whispered. "No-one cares about me as much as you do. No-one's ever wanted to protect me before" Freed relaxed in to Laxus's arms, turning to face him. A soft smile that only Laxus could produce gracing his features.

"I understand why you got upset earlier, I won't let Eve within such close proximity to me again, I promise" Freed said earnestly. Laxus smiled before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Freeds, kissing him sweetly. Freed opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and brought his hand up to cup Laxus's face….he pulled away abruptly.

"What?" Laxus asked, frowning down at him.

Freed studied his face. His skin felt warm…far warmer than it should normally be, and his skin was pale. Freed brought his hand up to feel Laxus's forehead.

"You have a temperature" Freed said, concern written all over his face. "I should have noticed earlier. Go back to bed"

"No, today's been shitty and I'm comfortable here" Laxus said stubbornly. Turning the smaller man back around slightly, and pulling Freed's back tight against his chest. "Let's just stay like this for a while, kay?" Freed turned his head slightly so he could get a look at Laxus face, and couldn't help the small smirk at Laxus's flushed cheeks and adorably embarrassed face.

"Stop looking at me like that" Laxus mumbled before burying his face in Freed's neck. Freed didn't say a word. He merely touched his head to Laxus's and brought his hands to where Laxus's where pressed against his stomach and gently wove his fingers with his dragon slayers.


End file.
